


Scattered Sand

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Eren Yeager, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Eren Yeager, Human/Merman, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonverbal Communication, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), merman levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: The sea was rough and thunderous, clapping against the stone with all the strength it could muster. Some would say it looked angry, but Eren didn’t think so. To him, it seemed mighty and wild, roaring as it demanded the respect it was so rightfully due. Gorgeous, really… like a raging fire that you just can’t look away from even when it’s threatening to engulf you.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 42
Kudos: 584





	Scattered Sand

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some self-indulgent mer smut, you've come to the right place. 
> 
> This is basically a role reversal of my other mer fic, [Low Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064981/chapters/37509410). I've wanted to write this for a while and was recently inspired by [This Art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB8KRCtBXP1/), by Dinklebert (the full version is not public). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Eren stared out at a sea of turbulent waves, the choppy water darkened by approaching storm clouds. The stone was cold beneath his legs and rough on his palms, his lungs filling with the salty spray that dispersed through the air each time a wave crashed into the rock he was sitting on. The power of the tides never failed to leave him breathless, filling him with just as much awe as the wind that whipped through his hair. 

  
He’d come here to fish, but the grey clouds and large swells had convinced him it wasn’t such a good idea. Given that he’d drove twenty minutes to get here and didn’t want to waste a trip, Eren spent his time gazing out at the raging water and drifting through his thoughts. The fresh air helped him think, and he hoped that if he stared for long enough, he would become just as sure of his fate as the waves were about theirs.

  
He sat there for a while, watching the frothing sea until a large wave hit the bank and splashed up onto his legs. Sighing, he carefully got to his feet and wandered a little farther up the rocks. Algae coated the stones and made them slippery, the soles of his feet plopping in the little puddles that had pooled in the cracks.

  
Eren followed the rocks back up towards the path, backpack slung over his shoulder and jacket zipped all the way up. The salt water caused a faint itch on his legs, slowly drying on his calves and wetting the hem of his shorts. It wasn’t pleasant, but at least there weren’t any bugs.

  
He stopped as he passed a small rock pool, eyebrows lifting with curiosity as he peered down into the water. There were three orange starfish splayed out on the submerged rocks, laid in a bed of seaweed and happily feeding off the limpets and sea sponges that were unable to escape. Starfish were creepy. Cool, but creepy. Eren knelt and dunked his hand into the lukewarm water, gently brushing a fingertip over one of the star-shaped animals. It was like sandpaper, rough and somewhat bumpy, and he didn’t dare try to pick it up. He would hate to spook the little guy.

  
Eren pulled his hand out and flicked the water from his fingertips. He looked up at the path, deciding that he should probably head home before the storm rolled in. Standing up, he dusted the dirt from his knees and carried on up the rocks, strategically placing his feet to avoid any sharp or slippery edges.

  
Once he reached the top, he turned around to take one final look at the ocean.

  
The sea was rough and thunderous, clapping against the stone with all the strength it could muster. Some would say it looked angry, but Eren didn’t think so. To him, it seemed mighty and wild, roaring as it demanded the respect it was so rightfully due. Gorgeous, really… like a raging fire that you just can’t look away from even when it’s threatening to engulf you. 

  
Eren’s eyes drifted off to the side, sweeping over the long beach that stretched out beside the rocks. A few boulders sat precariously against the cliff, while smaller ones had rolled along the bank to be lapped at by the waves. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed something sparkling down there in the sand. Someone must have left something behind on accident, and he immediately decided to take a closer look. He could hand it in to the police station if it turned out to be something valuable, and if it was just trash, he would dispose of it properly.

  
Eren carefully climbed back down the rocks, veering off to the side until his feet squished in the damp sand. It was full of shells and pebbles, a coarse sediment that scraped lightly against his soles as he walked through it. He padded along the beach, leaving behind a trail of shallow footprints until he reached the mysterious sparkle.

  
Eren bit his cheek and stared down at the little bowl that had been dug in the sand. There were a few things sitting inside it; a single gold earring, an old watch that had turned a rusty silver, a bit of pocket change, and a scrunched-up ball of aluminium foil. It was an odd combination… almost as if someone had swept the beach with a metal detector and thrown whatever they found into a hole. He didn’t know why anyone would do such a thing. The watch was beyond repair and the coins barely added up to a dollar. Had it been a child playing, or maybe even a bird?

  
Eren crouched down and plucked out the earring for further inspection. He brought it up to his face, cluelessly trying to determine if it was real gold or not, but his eyes snapped away from it when he noticed a peculiar noise. It was a soft gurgling, comparable to a bird trying to sing underwater and like nothing he had ever heard before. Next came a faint scraping, like steel against rock, and the uneasiness brewing in Eren’s stomach told him the ominous sound was his cue to leave. There hadn’t been any other cars parked up on the road, and he had seen enough horror movies to know that some things were better left unexplained. 

  
He stood up and started heading back towards the rocks with hurried steps. A whistle sounded out behind him, followed by a loud thud, and Eren nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun back around to see what it was. His eyes went wide, and the earring fell from between his fingers to plop back into the sand.

  
Someone, or rather, some _thing_ , had come out from behind one of the boulders and was staring him down. It looked like a man, with coal-black hair and pale skin, except his sharp face was framed by large webbed ears and instead of legs, he had a long bluish-grey tail that extended out behind him. Eren couldn’t decide whether he was astounded or horrified.

  
“U-um,” he squeaked, voice cracking as he tried to process what on Earth he was looking at. “Is… is that a costume?”

  
The creature tilted his head quizzically, ears flicking back forth as if trying to decipher the words. He inched forward on his palms, dragging the bottom half of his limbless body through the sand while letting out a high whistle.

  
Eren took a step back, his hands shaking at his sides before clenching into fists. It sure looked real. The way those ears moved was far too lifelike, and the strange sounds he was hearing were decidedly inhuman. It was a… a merman. The bizarre creature was beyond Eren’s comprehension, but aside from the initial shock, he found himself accepting it with surprising ease. There was no arguing with what was in front of his very eyes.

  
The merman looked him over, face pulling into an irked expression as he hauled himself closer, the tail that swished behind him allowing him to move alarmingly fast.

  
“Ah!” Eren jolted, startled by the creature that was coming at him and falling back on his ass. He scurried away, feet kicking in the sand and body gripped by an incomprehensible fear of what the merman intended to do. Kill him, eat him, lure him into the sea and drown him. The films he saw as a child were cute, but he knew the true stories behind merfolk leaned more towards the dark and grisly.

  
Fortunately, the merman seemed to recognise his panic and came to a sudden stop. He tilted his head up and sniffed the air.

  
Eren settled on the sand and stared owlishly. This merman had quite an attractive face by human standards. He had nice smooth skin, still damp with sea water, hollow cheeks craved his face like marble and accentuating his strong jaw. His body was… muscular, to say the least. The full package of broad shoulders and toned pecs, abs rippling down his stomach to where skin blended with glossy scale. It was the sort of physique you would expect from someone who spent their entire life swimming. Now that the merman had come closer, Eren could see the gills that lined either side of his throat, the skin surrounding them all discoloured and blue.

  
The merman produced a deep warble, bobbing his head two or three times before crawling forward at a slower pace. His claws cut through the sand, muscles undulating with the effort it took to drag his tail along.

  
Eren swallowed. He still wasn’t sure what the merman wanted from him, but the slow approach didn’t seem aggressive or threatening. He moved to sit with his knees against his chest, eyes glued to the scaly creature that was creeping closer. 

  
Once in front of him, the merman came to a halt. He stretched his torso up and puffed out his chest, the gills on his neck pulsing open and closed as leftover water frothed out of them. He let out an intimidating snort, silver eyes staring down at Eren from behind wet and tousled hair.

  
“H-hi…” Eren’s voice came out weaker than he would have liked, but perhaps that was a good thing. The last thing he wanted was to seem threatening. He tensed when the merman lifted his arm, not knowing what to expect, and he was left dumbfounded when a clawed hand picked up the silver watch and held it out to him. “Oh,” Eren said, unable to stop his arm from trembling as he lifted it up and opened his hand. The watch slipped through the merman’s claws and dropped into his palm. “Thanks…”

  
The merman grunted and flicked water from his ears, the end of his tail slapping proudly against the sand.

  
Eren tore his eyes away and looked down at the watch in his hand. It was rusty and corroded, likely having spent a lot long submerged by water. He glanced past his palm to the small hole in the sand, only now noticing the faint grooves in the side that looked awfully similar to the merman’s claws. Was it his… treasure trove? Junk pile? Things he’d found on the beach, or items he’d stolen from his victims? Eren couldn’t even guess. He turned the watch in his hand, brushing sand off with his thumb until he noticed some faint grooves on the underside. Squinting at it, he realised that there was something engraved in the tarnished metal. “Levi?”

  
The merman clicked rhythmically, but it didn’t seem as though the word meant anything in particular to him.

  
Eren nibbled his lip and gazed down at the watch. It was surely the name of whoever it belonged to before coming into the merman’s possession, but it had a nice ring to it. He looked back up. “Can I call you Levi?”

  
The merman – now Levi – let out a dismissive grunt. He didn’t appear to have an opinion either way. His real name, if he had one, was likely some bizarre sound that was unrecognisable to the human ear. Levi was good enough for now, though. It helped Eren feel comfortable, like he was talking to a person rather than an impossible sea creature.

  
Eren licked his lips and deposited the watch back into the sand.

  
Levi clicked and grabbed it out again, tail shifting behind him as he held it out to him.

  
“Ah… okay.” Eren took it in his hand again, unsure what Levi was expecting him to do with it. He probably had no understanding of what it was other than being a shiny thing. Not wanting to anger Levi, he fiddled with the metal strap until it was loose enough to slide over his hand, then secured it around his wrist and held his arm up to let the merman see. 

  
Levi lifted his chin and trilled, clearly pleased with how it looked. Silver eyes stared intently at Eren, flicking over his face as if deep in thought, then fell back down to the hole in the sand. He reached in and plucked out the ball of aluminium foil, holding it up between his webbed fingers while waiting for a reaction.

  
Eren blinked. Was Levi trying to play a game with him? It was impossible to know, but the way Levi was showing off all his baubles was nothing short of adorable. He wouldn’t have guessed that merfolk would be so friendly… though, he supposed he didn’t have any reason to think otherwise. Eren gave him a soft smile. “You know that’s trash, right?”

  
Levi whistled and held the foil out to him, confirming once and for all that he had absolutely no idea what Eren was saying. He was responding to the sound of his voice rather than the words themselves.

  
Eren took the ball of foil without complaint. Since Levi didn’t understand his words, it only seemed logical that he would have to focus more on his tone. He cleared his throat, then spoke in the high and bubbly voice that was usually reserved for his dog. “Thank you, Levi!”

  
Levi snorted and leaned back, eyes widening and ears flapping irately.

  
“Sorry,” Eren was quick to say, his voice returning to normal. Well, that didn’t work, but it was certainly worth a try.

  
Levi settled down, water flicking from his hair as he shook his head. He gave a relaxed warble, happy that Eren’s voice had returned to a softer pitch, then dug through his hole in the sand and collected a few coins. Instead of handing them over, he lined them up in a row on the sand. He stuck out his index finger, lightly tapping his dark claw against one of the coins before moving on to the next, creating a musical melody with the series of soft tinks.

  
Eren lifted his eyebrows. Even though he was still half-convinced that this was all a strange dream, it sure was fascinating to watch Levi’s behaviour. He was clearly intelligent, possessing thought and comprehension that was on-par with that of a human, complete with intricate social cues and his own set of vocalisations.

  
Levi finished his song with a high trill, the sound gurgling in his throat and coming out with a bit of a whistle. He looked back to Eren, curiosity swirling in his eyes, then let out a deep grunt and motioned his head towards the coins.

  
Once again, Eren was at a loss. He could read the merman’s body language fairly well, but it was hard to figure out exactly what he wanted. He took a guess and reached out to the coins, tapping them in a similar way with his fingernail. Levi seemed to enjoy it, his palms kneading into the sand as the flukes on the end of his tail slapped against the ground. The excited wriggling put a huge smile on Eren’s face.

  
Levi quirked an eyebrow, then pulled his own lips back to imitate what Eren was doing. It was more of a cringe than a smile, the expression awkward and clearly not one he was familiar with, and then there was the teeth. Big, sharp teeth that made Eren’s expression fall flat. They were almost shark-like, the razor-sharp points making it painfully obvious that they were intended for tearing flesh.

  
The flesh of fish, he hoped.

  
Levi dropped his smile as soon Eren did, ears flicking in apparent satisfaction with their mutual display of teeth. He grumbled a bit, rumbling and clicking softly, then used his palms to turn himself around and started dragging himself towards the ocean.

  
Eren’s eyes went wide, both surprised and a bit worried that Levi was going to leave for good. He jumped to his feet and walked behind the merman, watching Levi’s tail writhe through the sand with avid interest. The grey scales shone like polished armour, their triangular points overlapping to ensure that not a single part of his tail was left unprotected. Specks of sand were caught between them, clinging to the damp surface, but it was of no bother to Levi.

  
Eren stopped once they reached the water’s edge, concern swelling in his eyes as he watched Levi wade through the breaking waves. The merman didn’t go far, though. He stopped once he was a few inches deep, then let out a deep warble and thrashed his tail around, splashing foamy water all about and giving himself an impromptu shower. Once Levi was soaking wet, he turned around and made his way back up the beach.

  
Eren walked backwards to give him some space. He was unable to stop himself from watching the water drip down Levi’s chest, rolling over his wet and glossy muscles before gathering at his hips and dropping into the sand. God, was he seriously checking out a sea creature?

  
Levi crawled up to him, sand caking his hands and tail as he moved along the beach. He must need to stay somewhat wet. Given that he was aquatic and all, it would probably be quite uncomfortable if his tail were to dry out. Levi whistled as he settled on the sand, idly flicking his ears and looking up with expectant eyes. 

  
Eren was happy to spend some more time with him. When else would he have the opportunity to hang out with a merman? There was something exciting about, like he was in on a big secret that mustn’t be shared. He was eager to learn as much about Levi as he possibly could.

  
Eren sat down on crossed legs, shifting a little closer to Levi as he further inspected the merman’s gills. They were surrounded by tiny little scales, a feature that Eren could only assume was meant to protect the sensitive organs. It was how Levi breathed underwater, and there was nothing more important than preserving an airway. They seemed to be inactive at the moment, which could only mean that Levi did in fact have a functional set of lungs.

  
Levi shook away the wet hair that was stuck to his forehead, messing it up again, then lifted his chin with a proud warble. He must have known that Eren was looking at his gills, and he wasn’t the least bit shy about showing them off. After a while, he put his head back down and leaned forward, giving the air a few curious sniffs before reaching out with his arm.

  
Eren leaned back with a clenched jaw. He had gotten over his fear of Levi for the most part, but the way those claws caught in the light made them look awfully sharp. A small squeak leapt out of his throat when Levi’s finger hooked beneath his chin, carefully curled in to avoid any accidental scratches. Levi’s finger was warm despite being wet, skin a little bit slippery as he put pressure on his jaw and made him turn his head. Eren swallowed, still unsure about what was happening.

  
Levi clicked and chattered, lightly grinding his teeth as he looked over Eren’s neck. Was he checking for gills? Eren had assumed that Levi knew what a human was, given his eagerness to interact, but perhaps that wasn’t the case. It might be that Levi was just as mystified by him as he was by Levi.

  
Levi’s hand soon fell away, and then the merman tilted his head and whistled lowly. He remained still for a moment, thinking, then swished his tail and flopped down onto his side with a loud thud. His arm brushed through the sediment, grains clinging to his skin as he stretched out and reached back into the sand. This time, he pulled out something Eren hadn’t seen before. Between Levi’s fingers was a little white pearl.

  
It must have been buried under the sand when Eren looked in. The pearl was beautiful, immaculately shaped and sure to fetch a high pitch at any jeweller or pawn shop. Not that he would ever try to steal it from Levi, of course. He was happy just to watch it glitter between the merman’s claws. “That’s pretty.”

  
Levi cooed and rolled onto his back, holding the pearl up to the sky before lowering his hand and popping it into his mouth.

  
“No!” Eren lurched forward, but it was too late. The merman had already swallowed. He was more worried for Levi’s health than anything else; his mind already imagining just how horrific it would be to watch such a magnificent creature choke to death right in front of him. 

  
Levi tilted his head back with a grunt, smearing sand through his hair and looking at Eren with mischievously narrow eyes. His ears fanned out, his flukes swished, and then he parted his lips to reveal the pearl sitting snug between his teeth. He spat it out onto the sand, then slapped his tail against the ground as he let out a series of clicks and whistles. The frequency rose and fell, making the vocalisation sound a hell of a lot like a teasing chuckle.

  
Eren pursed his lips. He didn’t know he felt about being duped by a merman, but it was good to know that Levi had a sense of humour. “You’re the worst.”

  
Levi went quiet, idly skimming his claws through the sediment as he blinked at Eren. His semi-transparent flukes flicked up and slapped back down again, gently moving from side-to-side and digging themselves a little hole in the sand, and then he reached out to grab one of the coins from earlier.

  
Eren just hoped he wouldn’t put it in his mouth.

  
Levi laid the coin flat on his stomach, an inch or two above his belly button and in the dip between his ribs. He whistled and flicked his ears out, his flukes flailing excitedly as he looked back at Eren. Silver eyes were stern and expectant, and he reached out to tap his claw against one of the coins that was still embedded in the sand.

  
“You want this?” Eren grabbed the coin, slowly turning it in his fingers as he blinked down at Levi. The merman replied with a deep coo, folding his arm over his torso to trail his claws over his skin, leading Eren to deduce that Levi wanted the rest of the coins placed on top of him. It seemed like an odd game, but he was willing to oblige. Eren scooted closer, positioning himself at Levi’s side and gathering up all the coins. He cautiously reached out to lay a coin above the first one, placing it in the middle of Levi’s chest, then looked at the merman’s face to see his reaction. “Like that?”

  
Levi produced a gravelly purr, eyes drifting shut as he rubbed the back of his head into the sand. He seemed to be enjoying himself, fond of the way the coins felt against his skin, but the reasoning was something Eren simply couldn’t understand.

  
He took another coin and laid in below the other two. It covered Levi’s belly button and garnered a similar reaction, making the merman’s tail squirm and as he let out a few  
encouraging clicks. There was only one coin left, and Eren knew just where to put it. He placed it in the dip above Levi’s sternum, forming a perfect line of coins along the merman’s abdomen. 

  
Levi warbled a short tune, the sound causing each coin to vibrate on his chest and stomach. He tucked back his ears and stretched out his neck, showing off his gills once more, then peeked out the corner of his eyes as he rubbed his head further into the sand. The sight warmed Eren’s heart. It was sweet to see that Levi had grown to trust him so quickly, and he clearly felt comfortable being in proximity and displaying the more vulnerable parts of his body.

  
Levi jerked his chin up, letting out a gruff and insistent whistle. Did he want him to look closer at his gills? Eren couldn’t even pretend to understand what was going on in Levi’s head, but it would be a lie to say that he wasn’t curious. Levi’s anatomy was unique; there wasn’t any other creature that could compare. He would be honoured to take a closer look if Levi was willing to let him.

  
Eren pressed his lips together, nerves bubbling in his stomach as he reached his hand out towards Levi’s neck. Such a delicate area would require the utmost care. His fingers hovered above a set of gills to give Levi a moment to react or change his mind. Nothing happened, and so Eren gently touched his fingertips to the grey gill slits. They were surprisingly smooth, velvety almost, the thin folds of skin somewhat slippery and leaking a small amount of water. His fingers bumped over the small scales speckled around them, feeling Levi’s gills pulse open beneath his hand. Eren didn’t dare touch inside them. He imagined that would feel very uncomfortable for Levi, but even from where he was now, he could make out the row of fine filaments inside each gill. “So cool…”

  
Levi warbled lowly, the sound trailing off to another purr as he closed his gills again. He blinked up at Eren, lashes shading his eyes and making them dark and sensual. Levi’s ears fanned out as if to wave at him, his teeth clicking as he reached out to grab Eren’s wrist and direct his hand down to his chest.

  
Eren’s cheeks heated up as his fingertips bumped over Levi’s collarbone and down his chest. This was getting a little… strange. He swallowed, and the merman then released his hand to let him to do as he pleased.

  
A coin fell off Levi’s chest as his hand brushed over it, slipping off his torso and plopping down in the sand. Eren wasn’t sure how to feel about all this. Levi was a beautiful mystery, a miracle of nature, but he was a bit _too_ attractive for a half-human sea creature. His exploratory touches were innocent, though. He was just curious. That’s what Eren told himself as he slid his hand further down, knocking the rest of the coins off Levi’s stomach while appreciating his smooth and slippery skin.

  
Levi idly swished his tail, gills flaring on his neck as his body tensed beneath the touches. Eren’s hand made it down to the merman’s hips where pale skin transitioned into scales ever so seamlessly. The scales started small, hard and irregular shapes embedded in Levi’s greyish skin, and they gradually grew larger as they proceeded further down his tail. Eren circled his finger over one of the scales, the surface glossy and similar to those of a fish.

  
A small fin hung limply from each of Levi’s jutting hips. Pelvic fins, if he remembered correctly. Eren’s hand wandered over to one of them, thoughtless playing with the spiny fin and stretching it out with his fingers. It was a pale and shimmery grey, a translucent webbing connected to each barb like sinew.

  
Levi let out a deep whistle as Eren ran his hand back up his abdomen. He never imagined that a merman would enjoy being petted, but it seemed as though his assumption was wrong. Levi loved being touched. His skin, his gills, his fins… just about everywhere Eren inspected had earned him a positive reaction.

  
Eren may gave gotten a bit carried away. He was mesmerised by Levi’s silky skin and glistening scales, the encouraging clicks and whistles spurring him on and pushing him further than would otherwise be appropriate. He attempted to touch Levi’s frilly ears, but the merman shook his head and flicked the appendages away from his prying hands. It wasn’t a problem. Eren understood that were some places Levi might not want to be touched and was happy to respect his wishes.

  
Instead, he grazed his fingers over Levi’s gills again, enthralled by how they undulated in response, then dragged his hand down the middle of Levi’s torso to marvel at his blueish-silver tail. He stroked a few slippery scales before moving on to retrace the ones that were dotted around his waist.

  
Levi rubbed his head into the sand some more, tail flexing and flukes coiling up as he whistled with content.

  
Eren shifted his eyes to watch Levi’s tail move, and it was then that he noticed something odd. There was lump in the middle of Levi’s tail, a bulge growing beneath his scales in the area just below his hips. The lump looked a bit concerning, and there seemed to be a parting in the merman’s skin directly above it. Eren furrowed his eyebrows and reached out to inspect it. He had been correct about the opening in Levi’s skin. It was a thin and muscular slit, and so he carefully spread it apart with his fingers to inspect it properly. He then watched in mortification as something wet and fleshy started to slide out into the open.

  
“Oh my god,” Eren said vacantly, eyes widening and face burning up as soon as he realised his mistake.

  
The merman’s erection slowly slipped out of its sheath, the skin a pale purplish-blue colour and glistening with clear fluid. Darker veins ran down the thick and muscular shaft, and there were a few textured ridges protruding just below the swollen tip.

  
Eren’s cheeks were about to catch fire, and the first thing he did was spin his head to double check that no one else was around. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, eyes flicking around the beach to stop himself from staring at the merman’s dick, but despite his best efforts, his gaze just kept drifting back to it. The shape wasn’t anything foreign. In fact, the odd colouration and faint grooves were the only features setting it apart from that of a human.

  
Levi didn’t seem to know that meaning of the word embarrassment. He whistled lowly, unashamed of his arousal and even appearing quite pleased with the situation. His tail swished as he rolled onto his side, and Eren swallowed audibly when the new position caused an extra inch of cock to slide out of the merman’s slit.

  
Eren wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He sat there, lips pressed together and eyes wide, confused by his own inexplicable interest in what was looking at. He… he kinda liked it. Was that weird? Was that wrong? He had no idea, and he didn’t have much time to think about before things escalated further. 

  
Levi wiped his hand on his chest to brush the sand off, then reached down to loosely wrap his fingers around his erection. He slowly ran his hand along the length, careful not to get his claws involved while sliding all the way down to the base and moving back up, the fluid coating his shaft producing a variety of soft, wet sounds.

  
“Uh, no… um, y-you… you don’t have to do that,” Eren said, flustered by the obscene show that he couldn’t peel his eyes away from. Despite the weirdness of it all, he found himself getting hard just from watching the merman stroke his cock. It certainly helped that the somewhat strange-looking dick was attached to such an attractive man. Or the upper half of one, at least.

  
Levi clicked a few times before trailing off into a deep warble, flukes faintly flicking around the sand as a drop of clear fluid leaked from his tip. He was enjoying it, teasing them both… and the dark expression in those hooded steel eyes suggested that he wasn’t all that keen on carrying on alone.

  
Eren was faced with a moral dilemma. If Levi were a human, he would have jumped in without a second thought. Levi was almost human, right? Technically? He was like a human who had evolved in a different environment and become aquatic. The merman couldn’t speak, but it was clear that he knew exactly what he was doing and had the intelligence to understand the potential ramifications.

  
Levi ran his palm over his tip, eyes pinned to Eren and shaded by lust. He let out a languid rumble, cock flexing as he dragged his hand down it ever so slowly, pulling the skin tight and showing off every explicit detail. 

  
Eren swallowed thickly as his own erection formed in his pants. His good judgement crumbled as his arousal grew, and it wasn’t much longer before he gave into temptation and shuffled closer to the merman. Levi approved of the advance, letting out a raspy warble as he swished his tail in the sand.

  
Eren took a shaky breath and laid one of his palms on Levi’s chest. His fingertips wandered over the merman’s skin in the same way they had before, tracing over chiselled muscle as he inevitably gravitated down to his waist. He hesitated at the border between Levi’s torso and tail, fingers drifting from one small scale to another as he awaited some kind of confirmation. 

  
Sure enough, Levi let go of his dick and moved his hand out of the way. The whistle that followed was low and lustful, and it was encouragement enough for Eren to push himself into unknown territory.

  
Eren bit his lip and moved further down, excitement sparking in his gut as he gingerly wrapped his fingers around Levi’s cock. The skin was hot and slippery, coated in that lube-like substance and twitching eagerly in his palm. He could only fully appreciate how large it was now that he was holding it in his hand, unable to enclose his fingers around the thick and veiny shaft. Eren slowly moved his hand up the length, the small ridges bumping beneath his palm as he made his way up to the swollen head, then pushed his hand back down again.

  
A rumble emanated from deep in Levi’s throat, an unmistakable purr of pleasure that only grew louder as Eren continued stroking his cock. The flukes of his tail twitched and flicked, clearly becoming frustrated with the slow pace and loose grip.

  
Eren licked his lips, his own body now warm and flushed as he focused solely on the merman’s dick. He couldn’t believe what he was doing or how turned on he was by it all. Levi’s sounds of pleasure, the silky texture of his slicked-up cock, so hot and heavy in his palm that Eren couldn’t help but imagine how it might feel inside him.

  
“Fuck,” Eren whispered. He tightened his grip and sped up his movements, causing Levi’s tail to writhe in the sand as he let out a low and gravelly warble. His own need for friction become unbearable once he saw fluid starting to leak from Levi’s tip, beading in the groove of his slit before dripping down to be collected by his hand.

  
Levi let out a series of vocalisation, clicking and whistling while parting his lips to show off the very tips of his teeth. He was clearly enjoying each languid stroke of pleasure he was given. His erection flexed, and the clicks dissolved into a more ferocious crackle as Levi pushed himself up and lunged towards him.

  
Eren grunted when his back smacked down in the sand, a growl echoing from above as the merman’s weight came crashing down on top of him. Scales lightly scratched against his legs as Levi’s tail slid over him, flukes slapping hard against the ground while trying to reposition himself.

  
Eren’s pulse quickened, anticipation surging through his body once claws started pulling at his jacket. He couldn’t help but moan as Levi rutted into him, that muscular tail laying heavy between his legs and rubbing over his own clothed erection. The sensation was pleasurable enough to dispel any lingering reservations he may have had. He didn’t care if it was wrong – Levi was without a doubt the most beautiful creature he had even seen, from his smooth porcelain skin to his tail of tarnished silver. 

  
It soon became apparent that Levi needed some assistance; the merman was unfamiliar with clothes and failing to do anything but scratch him through the fabric, clicking with frustration and ears fanning out in a presumptive show of dominance. 

  
“Wait, wait.” He pushed on Levi’s torso, giving himself enough room to reach down and tug his shorts down past his hips. Eren let out a small gasp as his erection sprung out of his waistband and smacked into a rough tail, his hand immediately grabbing it to line himself up with Levi. The differences were stark when he glanced down between their bodies; his blushing pink cock pressed against the purplish-blue of Levi’s, and the merman’s well-endowed length almost made him look small in comparison.

  
Levi looked down and let out a content rumble, the soft skin of their dicks grazing together just as pleasurable for him as it was for Eren. The gills on his neck flared open and closed, flukes squishing in the sand as he moved his tail in a frantic attempt to create some friction. 

  
Eren enjoyed it, but the lack of coordination soon motivated him to take over. He reached down and took them both in his hand, sliding his fist along their lengths and moaning as the undersides of their cocks rubbed together. The fluid from Levi’s dick transferred onto his own, heightening the sensation as both their shafts became wet and slippery in his palm.

  
Levi responded with a deep warble, flicking his ears as he dug a palm into the sand to hold his torso up. He stared down at Eren, eyes dark and filled with hunger, thrusting his length into Eren’s hand while chattering in anticipation.

  
“Ah…” Eren lifted his hips for more contact, the small ridges on Levi’s cock rubbing against his own in a way that drove him absolutely wild. It teased a bead of precum from his tip, making him twitch and moan as the heat in his gut spread throughout his body. “Fuck, that’s so good…”

  
Levi purred in his throat, understanding Eren’s tone even though the words were lost on him. He smacked his tail against the ground and reached down between them, his content rumble turning into a growl of impatience as he palmed around the base of Eren’s dick. The presence of hair only seemed to confuse him further, drawing an agitated hiss from his lips as he dug his claws into Eren’s thigh.

  
Eren squeaked at the pinch on his skin. Levi’s blatant unfamiliarity of human anatomy was cute, but neither of them had the patience for it. He was horny as hell and desperate for more, and so he released their lengths and shuffled back in the sand, giving himself just enough room to raise his knees to his chest and present his bare ass to the merman.

  
Levi got the message loud and clear. He flicked his ears and moved forward, growling lowly as he laid his hands on Eren’s thighs to both support himself and keep them bent up.

  
“Mhnn,” Eren whined as Levi’s cock slotted between his cheeks, the fluid lubing him up as Levi’s shaft slid teasingly over his hole. It was almost too much to bear, the hot flesh gliding over him and alluding to what was to come, and he grabbed onto his own legs the moment he felt pressure against his entrance. A stuttered moan left his lips when Levi started pushing inside him, each ridge on the merman’s cock giving him a little jolt of pleasure as they bumped past his rim. “Ah, f-fuck…”

  
Levi grasped at Eren’s thighs with a gravelly warble, showing his satisfaction by repetitively slapping his flukes against the sand. He sunk further in, sliding his shaft into Eren’s hole until he was fully sheathed.

  
“Oh, shit.” Eren’s head fell back into the sand, the full length of Levi’s cock almost too much for him to handle. He was stretched wide around the base, thighs faintly trembling at the pressure in his gut from being so filled so deeply. It was an arousing sensation, and even more so when he felt the merman’s dick tense inside him, rock hard and throbbing with need.

  
Levi let out a possessive growl as he drew his hips back, pulling half-way out before sliding his cock back into Eren’s ass. He repeated the movement, each thrust harder than the last as he built up a steady rhythm.

  
“Ah, ahh… nngh, o-oh, god.” Eren’s jaw went slack, a moan being forced from his lungs each time Levi’s cock rammed into him. It felt so good, having his walls parted by Levi’s thick and rigid shaft, relentlessly fucking him into the sand and laying claim to his body. He didn’t care about the grit rubbing into his hair or the fact that they were on a public beach. All he could think of was the pleasure igniting in his gut and just how much he loved being bent in half and taken like an animal. “Oh, fuck… fu– ah! Oh!”

  
Levi’s raspy warble was indicative of his own pleasure, gills flaring and claws biting into Eren’s thighs as he kept thrusting into him. He leaned forward to drape himself over Eren’s legs, tail smacking wetly against Eren’s ass as the new angle allowed him to slide in deeper.

  
“Ah, haa! Mmn… ah, y-yeah…” Eren kept his eyes open, the sight of Levi’s dark and predatory gaze only working him up further. Precum dripped steadily form his tip as his own cock throbbed with the need for attention. He couldn’t manage it in their current position, and out of sheer desperation, he released his legs and managed to push Levi off just long enough for him to roll over onto his stomach. He kept his hips raised to ensure sand would get anywhere it shouldn’t, inadvertently finding himself in the perfect position for Levi to take him from behind.

  
Levi didn’t hesitate. He crawled forward and mounted Eren’s raised ass, lining himself up before penetrating him with one hard thrust. 

  
“Ah!” Eren slumped down until the side of his face was pressed against the sand, lashes fluttering from the immense pleasure of Levi filling him up all over again. He reached down and took his erection in his palm, running his hand along his slicked-up length as Levi started thrusting into him again. “Oh, oh… fuck, y-yeah…”

  
Levi took him with as much fervour as before, his muscular tail slapping hard against Eren’s ass as he practically humped him into the sand. He seemed to like the new position even more than the last, one hand gripping onto Eren’s shoulder while the other supported him on the ground, producing a series of deep grunts and warbles as he demonstrated what a merman was truly capable of.

  
Eren gasped when Levi shifted his hips, hand going still on his dick as his body was flooded with mind-numbing pleasure. The ridges on the underside of Levi’s cock repetitively rubbed over his prostate, massaging him in a way he had never experienced before and adding a pitch of desperation to his voice. “Nghh, ah! F-fuck, fuck, there… Oh! That’s s-so, so good!”

  
Levi answered with a growl, pleased by the lewd and senseless moans and taking them as encouragement to continue his brutal pace.

  
“Ah, a-ah, nngh!” Eren keened as Levi kept pounding away at his ass, filling him with such intense pleasure that he could only moan and grasp helplessly at the sand. It was almost too much, the feeling of being stuffed with cock combined with the friction against his prostate, pushing him closer and closer until he was right on the cusp of ecstasy. “Oh, o-oh god! Yeah, yeah, I’m– ngh! Ah, ah!”

  
Eren’s eyes scrunched closed as he came hard. His body trembled, convulsing with each wave of scorching pleasure as cum squirted from his dick and streaked the sand below. He forgot to breathe, mouth agape as he moaned and whined incoherently, uncaring of the sand that dusted his lips and caked the side of his face. Levi kept thrusting into him, the continued stimulation sustaining his orgasm and making his body jolt with each wet smack. “Hah, hhng! Fuck, fuck, ngh, ah!”

  
Levi’s pace became quick and erratic, slamming in a few more times before letting out a feral hiss and pushing down on his shoulder.

  
Eren whined as Levi’s tail pressed flush against his ass, cock throbbing deep inside him while shooting out thick ropes of cum. The fluid pooled hot in his gut, and he moaned softly when Levi rolled his hips to grind down and coax out the last of his release.

  
“Ah… ha…” Eren panted, heaving for air through a dry and hoarse throat. He was a bit disorientated, mind still reeling from the intensity of his orgasm, but he was soon brought back to reality by a low and content whistle. Levi slowly slid out of him, causing cum to dribble from his hole as it twitched at the sudden emptiness.

  
He slowly adjusted, the crisp air against his bottom reminding him of just how exposed he was. Embarrassed by his position, Eren yanked up his pants and flipped over, making sure to avoid the mess he’d left on the beach as he sat up in a hurry. He was still breathing heavily, staring at the merman while wiping away the sand that was plastered to the side of his face.

  
He couldn’t believe what he had just done – even though it was undoubtedly the best sex he’d ever had.

  
Levi flopped down on his back and let out a satisfied warble, flukes sifting through the sand as his softening cock retracted back into his slit. Once it had vanished from sight, Levi tilted his head back to gaze over at him with lidded eyes, clicking insistently while flicking out his ears a few times. It was impossible to know what he was trying to say, but Eren allowed himself to believe that it was some form of praise.

  
Eren’s breath leveled out as he watched the endearing display, but his mind was still filled with turbulence. What was he supposed to do now? There was no way that he could just go home and forget about Levi. Maybe he could lure the merman back to his truck and… no. That would be cruel, right? Levi wasn’t some stray animal in need of rescue, and Eren had no way of explaining such a complicated concept to him.

  
Levi rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his palms, shaking some sand from his hair before dragging himself closer. He whistled once he reached Eren’s side, staring at his face quite intently while kneading his claws into the sand.

  
Eren blinked back, face still overly warm as he waited to see what the merman would do next. To his surprise, Levi lifted one of his hands and held out his palm to reveal the same pearl he had pretended to swallow earlier. “Is that… for me?”

  
Levi’s expectant stare was answer enough.

  
Eren held his hand out, catching the pearl when Levi dropped it into his palm. He rolled the cold sphere around in his hand to dust it off, a smile spreading across his face as he met observant silver eyes. “Thank you.”

  
Levi trilled his approval, stomping his palm back into the sand and wriggling a bit closer. He tilted his head while clicking rhythmically, then reached out to carefully run his fingers over Eren’s cheek and brush away a small patch of grit that he had unknowingly left behind.

  
The considerate attention caused a flutter in Eren’s stomach. He didn’t dare delve too deep into what he was feeling or what it meant, opting to enjoy whatever time they had left together instead of fretting over the inevitable farewell. Once the merman’s hand had fallen away, he leaned forward in a moment of spontaneity and pressed a quick little kiss to the corner of Levi’s lips.

  
As expected, Levi flinched away with an incredulous snort.

  
Eren couldn’t help but laugh at his baffled expression. It was then that he felt a few drops of cold water pricking his face, signalling that it wouldn’t be long until the storm came ashore. He wasn’t fazed by it; a bit of water was nothing compared to everything else he’d experienced today.

  
The rain fell harder, and Levi looked up at the sky as a curious whistle sounded in his throat. His gills opened to welcome the moisture, ears flattening against his head and eyes blinking at the droplets that landed on his face. Levi looked even more magnificent in the rain, water trickling down his skin and adding a radiant gloss to his scales.

  
Eren sighed, not at all bothered by the water drenching his clothes. He reached out to bump his fingertips over Levi’s gills, admiring them some more before moving up to stroke his wet cheek.

  
Not even thunder and crashing waves could scare Eren away.


End file.
